


На ощупь

by daana



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	

Карета мчалась так долго и так быстро, что Ирине казалось: еще немного, и забудется все, что осталось позади, не сохранится в памяти ни криков толпы, ни треска пламени на факелах, поднесенных к ее костру, ни чужой горячей крови на ее руках, сжимающих кинжал, — только эта дорога, камни под колесами, стук лошадиных копыт. И голос Хермеса, коротко бросавшего приказы своим людям. Голос был близко: всю дорогу Хермес держался рядом с каретой, и это успокаивало, помогало забыть все остальное. Кроме того, что запомнилось самым последним — свист меча совсем рядом с ней, ощущение свободы, когда упали разрубленные веревки, державшие ее у столба, и сразу же — горячая и сильная рука, подхватившая ее и втянувшая в седло. Жаркое, даже сквозь кольчугу, тело рядом. Бешеная гонка на лошади — так Ирина не ездила никогда, и это могло бы быть страшно, но крепкое, надежное объятие вернее всяких слов говорило — «ты не упадешь». Говорило: «я держу тебя». «Я с тобой». И страха не было, только ветер в лицо и жар за спиной.

Потом, когда отстала погоня, Хермес остановился. Бережно опустил ее с коня, спрыгнул рядом и подал руку.  
— Карета не слишком удобна, но другой нет, — проговорил он, и в резком, напряженном голосе Ирина услышала тревогу и беспокойство, одиночество и безнадежную глухую тоску.  
Слишком много фантазий, подумала она, и ответила, благодарно сжав ладонь в жесткой перчатке:  
— Мне будет хорошо в любой.  
Она не солгала — ей было хорошо. Тряска и духота не имели значения.  
И все же, когда карета остановилась, Ирина едва смогла встать на ноги. За дверью звякнуло оружие, потом заскрипели петли — дверь распахнулась. Ирина протянула руку, нащупывая выход, и ее подхватила все та же твердая ладонь. Теперь можно было выходить без боязни.  
— Здесь лагерь, — коротко говорил Хермес, ведя ее сквозь треск костров, металлический звон и слитный гул человеческих голосов, разрываемый конским ржанием. — Можно передохнуть.  
Ирина хотела спросить — а вы?.. вы тоже отдохнете? — такая тяжелая усталость слышна была в его голосе. Но вместо этого она еле слышно шепнула «спасибо» и позволила ввести себя в шатер. Хермес помог ей сесть, отошел, выпустив ее руку, но не вышел из шатра: молча стоял поодаль. Наконец сказал:  
— В лагере есть какие-то женщины. Я пришлю.  
Зашуршал полог. Потом Ирина умывалась, пила разбавленное вино и ела зажаренное на костре мясо, жирное, но вкусное. Ей даже нашли какую-то одежду из шелка и льна. Лагерь затихал, готовясь ко сну, шатер уже был знаком, как становилось знакомым любое место, где она проводила несколько часов, — на ощупь, по длине шагов, по движению воздуха. Ирина велела потушить ненужные ей лампы и отпустила девушек, ни одну из которых так и не смогла представить себе, думая о другом. «Не придет», — поняла она, когда за тканью шатра почти совсем стихли звуки, остались только шум ветра да ржание лошадей, — и, нащупав полог, встала на пороге, чтобы еще раз вдохнуть свежий, не отравленный смертью и кровью воздух.

— Вы можете заболеть, — сказал вдруг Хермес совсем близко и поймал ее, когда она оступилась, вздрогнув от неожиданности. — Ночами свежо.  
Только теперь Ирина почувствовала, что тонкий шелк и впрямь не спасает от ночной прохлады.  
Когда она вошла в шатер, Хермес вошел вместе с ней. Не стал зажигать лампы — остановился, не проходя далеко, позволил пологу упасть за своей спиной.  
— Я отвезу вас в безопасное место, — тихо сказал он, и Ирина, забыв о приличиях, шагнула к нему.  
— Нет!  
Он был рядом: сделав шаг, она уперлась ладонями ему в грудь, на которой теперь не было кольчуги. Хермес глубоко вздохнул.  
— Не спорьте. — Его голос был мягким, но непререкаемая воля крылась в нем, как сталь в бархате. — Вас никто больше не обидит. Я не позволю.  
— Я знаю. — Ирина хотела поднять руку к его лицу, но вместо этого скользнула ладонью по теплой груди, по шее над вышивкой ворота; выше кончики пальцев уперлись в нагретый человеческим телом металл. Теперь кожа под ладонью была слишком гладкой, слишком сильно натянутой, исчерченной неровными линиями давно зажившего шрама. Хермес хотел отстраниться, она ощутила это намерение — и сжала другую руку в кулак, удерживая ткань его рубахи. Большой палец случайно коснулся твердого рта — приоткрытого, Хермес собирался что-то сказать, но вместо этого вдруг поймал палец губами и поцеловал; повернул голову так, чтобы поцеловать ладонь.  
— Спокойной... — начал говорить он, и Ирина прижала ладонь к его губам, чтобы поймать невысказанное прощание.  
— Останьтесь, — шепнула она и почувствовала, как Хермес рядом с ней вздрогнул всем телом, едва не отшатнулся. Окутывавший ее жар говорил о том, что дрожь эта не была рождена отвращением.  
— Мы не должны. — Теперь он шептал в ее ладонь. — Вы принцесса Мариама, и вам не пристало…  
— Мариама больше нет, — сказала Ирина, и впервые эти слова не рванули болью ее сердце. — И я больше не принцесса.  
И привстав на цыпочки, потянулась туда, где были его губы.  
Хермес не отвернулся.

Крепкие руки подхватили ее, прижали, почти подняли в воздух — и это было так же хорошо и безопасно, как бешеная скачка на его лошади, и так же вышибало воздух из легких. Глаза распахнулись сами собой, но Хермес вряд ли заметил: в шатре наверняка было темно, и он целовал ее с такой обжигающей, невыносимой страстью, что Ирина готова была умереть в его руках.  
— Я верну тебе Мариам, — сказал он, на мгновение оторвавшись от ее губ. — Парс будет моим, а Мариам…  
— Забери и его. — Ирина вцепилась в его плечи, беспорядочно гладила шею, трогала губами край шрама, выступающий из-под маски. «И меня», — билось на губах, но говорить вслух не понадобилось: Хермес понял и так. Голова закружилась — он подхватил ее на руки, шагнул туда, где из ковров и покрывал было приготовлено походное ложе, и опустился на колени.  
— Сними ее. — Ирина трогала края маски, гладила неровный из-за витых узоров металл, словно пытаясь пробраться под нее. — Со мной ты можешь не скрываться.  
— Я знаю. — Он словно вернул ей ее собственные слова. Отнял на мгновение руку — маска тихо стукнулась о ковер рядом. Хермес снова наклонился к ней: его губы накрыли ее приоткрытый рот; Ирина улыбнулась, прежде чем ответить на поцелуй.  
Страшно по-прежнему не было.

Когда-то давно, в другой жизни, девушки, прислуживавшие ей, рассказывали про соитие мужчины с женщиной самое разное. Милица гнала их, не давая Ирине дослушать, но запомнилось, что будет больно и страшно, и что мужчины, как дикие звери, набрасываются, чтобы утолить свою похоть, ни о чем больше не думая. Сейчас это пришло в голову — некстати, — но тусклый змеиный шорох этих разговоров пропал в жаркой тьме, изгнанный прикосновениями Хермеса, руками и губами: жадными, но все же нежными, и из-за этой нежности почти неловкими.

Когда его ладони проникли под шелк и лен, скользнули по телу, шершавые и жесткие, Ирина вздрогнула от неожиданности, и Хермес тут же коснулся губами ее уха, прошептал: «Не бойся», — тогда вся тревога ушла, уступив место восторгу и неведомому прежде желанию. Ирина потянулась к подолу его рубахи, желая прикоснуться к нему так же, как он к ней, но ниже подола рука нащупала твердое, горячее мужское естество, о котором Ирина до сих пор только слышала от прислужниц, никак себе его не представляя. Под ее пальцами орудие наливалось силой; Хермес глубоко вдохнул, замер в напряженной неподвижности, позволяя ей прикасаться, ощупывать, изучать, — и Ирина воспользовалась позволением. Это тоже оказалось не страшно — напротив, яркий отклик на прикосновения наполнил ее смелостью и незнакомой женской силой.  
— Позволь мне, — проговорил вдруг Хермес сдавленно, — прости меня…  
Ирина не успела ни испугаться, ни спросить, какого прощения он просит; Хермес уронил ее на спину, навалился сверху — тяжелый, теплый и бесконечно знакомый, на ощупь, по запаху, по каждому вздоху. Его ладонь скользнула меж ее бедер, пальцы проникли в тайное место, и от их движения Ирину вдруг окатило жаром и слабостью. Она подалась навстречу, Хермес снова поцеловал ее, и она ощутила его орудие между своих ног, там, где и без того было уже слишком горячо.  
На мгновение стало больно, она всхлипнула, он снова шепнул: «Прости», — и замер, не шевелясь, так что пришлось схватить его за плечо, потянуть ближе, заставить двигаться. Другой ладонью Ирина гладила его лицо, туго натянутую кожу шрама, и чувствуя глубокие, тяжелые толчки внутри себя, теряла разум с каждым движением.  
Когда она застонала, Хермес поймал этот стон губами — и не отпускал ее рта до тех пор, пока не вздрогнул резко и сильно, проникнув, казалось, так глубоко, что Ирина чувствовала его целиком. Жар пульсировал внутри, Хермес перестал терзать ее губы и оперся на локоть рядом, уткнувшись лицом ей в шею.  
Ирина гладила его влажные от пота волосы и улыбалась в вечную темноту.  
— Наш сын, — сказал вдруг Хермес еле слышно, — получит и Парс, и Мариам. И все земли, которые я завоюю.  
Ирина кивнула, зная, что он почувствует ее движение.  
— Но ты все же подождешь моей победы в безопасном месте, — вдруг сказал Хермес обычным своим резким тоном и отодвинулся, потянув на нее ближайшее покрывало.  
Ирина прислушалась, расслышала в его голосе спокойствие и уверенность — и ни следа глухой, больной тоски, ранившей ее несколько часов назад.  
Еще раз улыбнулась и закрыла глаза.


End file.
